Titok és hazugság
by Kozmonaut Bezdomny
Summary: Mycroft nehezen alakuló szerelmi élete. (Készült: 2012-13 körül.)
1. Chapter 1

1.

Magas, szőkésbarna lány sietett lefelé a St. Bart's kórház fényesre fertőtlenített szürke kőlépcsőin, a boncterem felé. A falakról félhomályban néztek utána az elsősegély-nyújtó figurák egyszerű rajzai. Kezét zsebre vágta, hosszú zöld kabátja szélesen lobogott utána, ahogy kettesével vette a lépcsőfokokat. Szeme kék, arca világos, majdhogynem sápadt, tekintete elgondolkodó; talán kissé borongósnak is találhatnánk. De amint a labor résnyire nyitott ajtajához ért, széles mosoly terült el az arcán. Bentről fény szivárgott. Már be akart lépni, aztán - mint akinek hirtelen ötlete támadt - gyorsan körbenézett. A folyosó egyik szekrényében talált jódtinktúrát és hintőport, bemaszálta velük az arcát, kabátgallérját felhajtotta, és halk léptekkel beosont az ajtón. Neki háttal egy fehér köpenyes alak ült egy íróasztalnál, a számítógép kék képernyőjére koncentrálva, és valamit épp gépelt, láthatóan a munkájába mélyedve. A zöldkabátos egészen a háta mögé merészkedett, kezeit támadásra készen a feje fölé emelte, és rekedt, suttogó hangon megszólalt:

\- Molly Hoopeeerrr! Készen állsz a péntek esti horror maratonra?

A köpenyes nagyot ugrott a székén, ijedten hátranézett és halkan felsikoltott. A másik nevetni kezdett.

\- Gwen, a francba, legközelebb inkább kopogj! - Molly nagy levegőt vett. Néha nyomasztó itt esténként, ennyi halott között egyedül lenni.

\- Na szép - csóválta a fejét Gwen, amitől a hintőpor hullani kezdett az arcáról -, ha tőlem megijedsz, hogy fogod bírni az Unbornt, a Paranormal Activityt, az Evil Dead kettőt...

\- Azért elég edzett vagyok. Hadd emlékeztesselek, hogy egész nap halottakkal dolgozom...

\- Ma este márpedig bírnod kell minden megrázkódtatást. Délelőtt olyan kincsre bukkantam az egyik videótékában, hogy elámulsz, ha meglátod. Amúgy nem értem, hogy vagy képes ennyit túlórázni, egyáltalán megfizetik ezt neked?

\- Egy ismerősöm miatt jöttem be. Látni akarta az egyik halottat.

\- Elég fontos ismerős lehet...

\- Igen... - Molly ábrándozva sóhajtott, aztán megrázta a fejét. - Nem érdekes. Átöltözöm és hozom a cuccom, aztán mehetünk.

\- Rendben, én addig azt hiszem, lemosom ezt az arcomról.

A női mosdó a gyéren megvilágított folyosó jobb oldalán nyílt egy beugróban. Gwen az egyik tükör előtt állt, és az arcát figyelte. Már lemosta a hintőport, mégis úgy érezte, egy maszk feszül az arcára, és nem hagyja lélegezni. Egy örök maszk, melyet nem dobhat el egy pillanatra sem, mert megszűnik az álca, megszűnik a varázs. Talán ezért is kedvelte meg Mollyt, mert ő olyan egyszerű volt, az egyszerű problémáival, és ebbe ő is beletemetkezhetett, amikor rá figyelt. Úgy érezte, ilyenkor az ő élete is egyszerűbbé válik, és amikor Molly szomorú volt, ő szerette magára venni a nagy vigasztaló szerepét, addig is hasznosnak és jónak érezhette magát egy kicsit - máskor nem volt így.

Gwen elzárta a vizet, amikor hirtelen neszezést hallott a folyosóról, lépések zaját és beszédfoszlányokat. "Ez valószínűleg az a bizonyos fontos ismerős lesz." Némán behúzódott a beugró sötétjébe, hogy megvárja, amíg elmennek mellette. Ahogy közeledtek, egyre többet hallott a beszélgetésből. Két férfi hangját tudta kivenni.

\- Sherlock, mondtam, hogy rendkívűl fontos az ügy - az idegen hangja meglehetősen bosszúsnak tűnt. - Több igen befolyásos ország kormányfői tisztsége áll vagy bukik a dolgon, bár... ez már nem ide tartozik. Szóval bökd ki végre, hogy ki gyilkolta meg azt a nőt!

\- Annyi embered van - szólt kissé sértődötten a másik, feltehetően a fiatalabb -, miért velem csináltatod az ilyen rettentő lapos, fantáziátlan ügyeket?

\- Azt hittem, te meg tudod oldani. _De nyilván tévedtem._

\- Igen, meg tudom oldani, ha te megmondod, mit jelent az "egyhatod", ami a nő zsebében talált cetlire van felírva, mert fogalmam sincs róla. Talán valami szekta tagja? Ahhoz túl együgyű volt, és hatalmi játszma sem jöhet szóba. Szerelmi szál lett volna? A fickó nyakkendője nem erre utalt. Akkor hát mi? A világ egyhatoda, a világ egyhatoda... gondolkozz!

\- Jeszenyin - Gwen nem akarta, de hangosan mondta ki. A két alak mostanra ért a közelébe, így eddig nem láthatták, de most csodálkozva néztek rá. Nem igazán lepődtek meg, amit a lány egy kicsit furcsállt, dehát biztos hozzászokhattak.

\- Tessék? - kérdezte összeráncolt szemöldökkel Sherlock. Gwennek már mindegy volt, ha egyszer észrevették, úgyhogy kifejtette.

\- Jeszenyin, orosz költő írta az egyik versében: " De akkor is, ha majd az egész földgolyóról eltűnik a törzsek gyűlölködése, el a hazugság és komorság- én akkor is magasztalom ihletben égve a föld egyhatodát, amelynek neve: Oroszország."

Sherlock figyelmesen hallgatta, aztán hirtelen felcsillant a tekintete.

\- Hát persze, hogy is nem vettem eddig észre! Az orosz volt a gyilkos, Mycroft, végig ő állt a háttérben! - és már rángatta is volna vissza a bátyját, de az gyanakodva a lányt méregette. Elvégre az hallott mindent és kevéssé valószínű, hogy épp csak itt álldogált véletlenül.

\- Megkérdezhetem, hogy Ön kicsoda és mit keres itt? - kérdezte kimérten.

\- Molly egy barátja vagyok - szegte fel fejét a lány, Mycroft szemöldökfelvonását utánozva.

\- A kórház ezen részlege lezárt terület - folytatta nyugodt hanghordozásából nem veszítve a férfi -, és ide csak a személyzet tagjai léphetnek be. Ön talán orvos?

\- Nem, de Ön sem úgy néz ki, mint akinek ez a foglalkozása...

Mycroft kényelmesen, fölényesen elmosolyodott.

\- Ne akarja tudni, mi a foglalkozásom.

\- Hm, igazán rejtelmes. Ilyen sok takargatnivalója van?

\- Én nem takargatok.

\- Valóban? - Gwen végigszántotta tekintetével a férfit, aki egy pillanatra sem vette le róla a szemét. Ám mielőtt a szóváltást folytatták volna, Molly fordult be a folyosón, kabátban, táskával, indulásra készen.

\- Lemaradtam valamiről? - kérdezte félszegen, amikor odaért.

\- Nem, dehogyis. A kisasszony már épp indulni készült - biccenett Mycroft egy erőltetett műmosollyal Gwen felé.

\- Ó, igaz, még be sem mutattam a barátomat... ő itt Gwen, pár hónapja találkoztunk egy horror-összejövetelen, és azóta nagyon jó barátok vagyunk.

\- Csak barátok? - kérdezte Sherlock, aki eddig csendben szemlélte az eseményeket. Molly először értetlenül nézett rá, aztán elpirulva a fejét rázta.

\- Persze hogy csak barátok, együtt nézünk horrorfilmeket!

\- Hát akkor jó szórakozást. Nekünk még van egy lenyomozásra váró novgorodi bérgyilkosunk - a bátyjára pillantott; Mycroft még egyszer hidegen végigmérte Gwent, aztán sarkon fordulva az öccse után indult.

Amint kiértek hallótávolságból, Molly felsóhajtott.

\- Hallottad ezt? - suttogta Gwennek. - Sherlock Holmes féltékeny volt rám!

És ábrándozva nézett rajongásának tárgya után. Gwen csak mosolygott.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Lángok. Magasra nyújtózó vörös, narancs, karmazsin nyalábok, újra és újra feltörekvő csúcsaik felett vibrál a levegő, valószínűtlen dimenziókba taszítva az őt körülölelő teret; a kandalló falait. Sötét fahasábok ropogó, sercegő hangja, nehéz illatuk a drága perzsaszőnyeg és a bőr ülőgarnitúra illatát fűszerezi, és keveredik a többéves portói ízével. Csend.

Csend, lángok, magány. Karácsony.

Sokadik éve már, hogy Mycroft legfőbb társai az ünnepek alatt a kandalló és egy pohár bor. Talán megszokta. Talán nem, de mégis így kell lennie. Néha azzal vigasztalja magát, hogy ez az ő választása, önként vállalt száműzetése, pedig már évek óta nem így van.

Az egyetem alatt és utána még pár évig elhívták a különböző partikra - már akkor is inkább csak udvariasságból -, de mivel ezen összejövetelek célja általában a gyors lerészegedés és az egy éjszakára való pártalálás volt, inkább felhagyott velük. Párszor még a szüleiket is meglátogatták Sherlockkal, de az öccse hamar elmaradozott, és ő is érezte a családi találkozók kínos kimértségét.

Később tudatosan nem tartotta senkivel a kapcsolatot. Bárkivel tudott beszélni, bárkit meg tudott venni a céljai (a kormány céljai) érdekében, megvolt rá a hatalma és a tehetsége, de - az öccsén kívűl - igazi komoly barátság vagy érzelem nem fűzte soha senkihez.

Érzelem... Akinek egy ország sorsa függ minden lépésétől, aki a brit kormány és titkosrendőrség egy személyben, az nem engedhet meg magának ilyesmit. A hatalom volt a szenvedélye, ennek érdekében áldozott fel minden mást. Megpróbálta önmagán kívül rekeszteni az érzéseket, objektív távolságból figyelni a világot, ami idővel egyre jobban sikerült, túlságosan is jól...

Az érzelmek csak elgyengíteni és befolyásolni tudnak. Egy szeretett lény csak akadályozza az embert a működésében, a szeretett lény elvesztése pedig csak még jobban akadályozza. Felesleges idő- és energiapocsékolás. Egy számítógép processzorai csak tisztán és hidegen működhetnek.

Mycroft mellől az évek során lassan elmaradoztak a barátok és az ismerősök, és már senki nem hívta meg, hogy együtt töltsék az ünnepeket. A szüleit évek óta nem hívta fel, az öccse egyenesen utálja őt. És hát hiába, a Diogenész Klub nem rendez karácsonyi partikat.

Már nem tudta, hány órája bámul így a tűzbe rezzenéstelen arccal, mozdulatlanul. Aztán valahogy eszébe jutott az a lány. Miután elmentek a kórházból, sokáig nem tudta kiverni őt a fejéből. Talán utánuk hallgatózott? Persze, Molly ismerőse, de aki a titkosrendőrséget vezeti, soha nem lehet elég óvatos. Elvégre már találkoztunk hasonlóval. Mycroft a biztonság kedvéért utánanézett a lány adatainak, ez igazán nem került nagy erőfeszítésbe.

Gwen Thomson múltja egészen hétköznapi és - mi tagadás - unalmas volt, semmi gyanús vagy furcsa mozzanatnak nyomát sem találjuk benne - Mycroft talán még egy kicsit csalódott is volt emiatt. Az adatbázis szerint Bristolban született középosztálybeli szülők második gyermekeként. Apja tanár satöbbi... Középiskola után angol irodalom szakra jelentkezett a University of Londonra, jelenleg utolsó éves satöbbi... Egy macskával és egy évfolyamtársával lakik a Wharton Streeten egy kétszobás bérlakásban, horror és Charles Trenet rajongó (hm, ez érdekes), hétéves korában egy lovasbalesetben eltört a bal karja satöbbi satöbbi...

Mycroft újra és újra átfutotta az adatokat, megnézegette a családi fotóit, figyelemmel kísérte egyetemi pályafutását. Persze erre mind csak elővigyázatosságból volt szükség, mert soha nem lehet tudni. A röntgenfelvételt is megszerezte a törött balkézről.

Tudta, miket szokott enni, mit csinál a szabadidejében, milyen kapcsolatot ápol a családja tagjaival. Mégis úgy érezte, hogy nem mindent tud róla, hogy valami kimaradt, és ez zavarta... De hogyha az emberek közötti ismeretség fogalmát - ahogy a neve is mutatja - arra szorítjuk, hogy mennyi ismeretünk van egy másik emberről, akkor a Mycrofthoz legközelebb álló személyt még mindig Gwen jelentette az elmúlt hetekben. Persze az öccséről sem feledkezett meg, és az ő gondjairól. Moriarty az utóbbi időben nem mutatott túl nagy aktivitást, Sherlock pedig elvolt az apró-cseprő ügyeivel.

Mycroft lustán nyújtózott a karosszékben, és újabb pohár bort töltött magának.

Vajon mit csinálhat most Gwen? Talán azon a bizonyos fajta egyetemi bulin lóg, és a terem szélén az asztalnak dőlve bólét szürcsöl... nem, rossz következtetés, ez nem az ő stílusa. Inkább Mollyval és a szobatársával filmeznek, vagy hazautazott Bristolba, hogy a családi fészek melegében töltse a karácsonyt. De semmiképp sem ül egyedül egy kandalló előtt, mások életén morfondírozva. "Szánalmas vagy, Mycroft. Idáig süllyedtél volna?"

Ez csak egy egyszerű lány, riasztóan hétköznapi egyetemista világában, kiszámítható életével. Akkor miért van mégis valami az arcában, orra vonalában, szemöldöke finom, sötét ívében, ami nem hagyja az embert nyugodni? Valami, ami a tekintetében csillan, lopva a mosolya vonalában húzódik meg, és ami miatt nem tud másra gondolni? Szerelem? Nevetséges. Régi, egyszerű képlet, könnyedén kizárható zavaró tényező egy örök-számító elme fogaskerekei közül.

Nincs más hátra, találkozni kell vele. Személyesen. Meg kell győződni a valóságról, a végére kell járni, hogy nyugodtan léphessen tovább. A véletlen szele végül is bárhol összefújhatja őket...


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Egyszer minden jó véget ér, és így szállt el a téliszünet is. Két hét pihenés, vidéki levegő. Gwen két hétig nem is gondolt az egyetemre, habár valahol mályen tudta, hogy tulajdonképpen nem arra találták fel a tanítási szüneteket, hogy az ember normálisan kipihenhesse magát. _Tanítási_ szünet, nem tanulási. Valahol érezte a kidolgozandó szóbeli tételek szemrehányó pillantásait a hátán, amint azok a szobája legmélyebb sarkában, rendetlen halmokba gyűrve fogták a port, de nem akart figyelni rájuk. Hisz még olyan hosszú a szünet, csak most kezdődött el, minek sietni? Még mindig van néhány nap, de már pár tételnek felesleges nekikezdeni, majd egyben, egy lendülettel megcsinálja őket. Most január elseje van, holnap megkezdődik az utolsó szemeszter, már nem szabadna hibáznia.

Gwen egy nagy halom táskával, bőrönddel és életre elegendő házisüteménnyel felszerelkezve bolyongott a bristoli vasútállomáson, kezében a jeggyel a megfelelő vágány felé robogva. Közben a vizsgatételeit szidta és azokra a régi szép időkre gondolt, amikor még a testvére írta meg a matekháziját és anyu segített a biológiában. Sebaj, majd a vonaton tanul - tudta, hogy úgysem fog sikerülni -, úgyis halálra unná magát a kétórás út alatt.

\- Négyes fülke, négyes, négyes - nézte sorra a számozást, míg végül megtalálta a fülkéjét, és benyitott. A menetiránynak megfelelő ülésen kényelmesen elnyújtózva egy férfi a The Sun legújabb számát lapozta. Gwennek egy hosszú másodpercébe került rájönnie, hogy honnan ismerős.

\- Ó ne... a fickó a hullaházból.

\- Én is örvendek - fintorodott el Mycroft, és visszatemetkezett az újságjába.

\- Hát jó... akkor én... nem is zavarom tovább, megyek és keresek egy másik fülkét.

\- Ide szól a jegye - mondta fel sem pillantva a férfi.

\- Biztos találok egy üreset!

\- Tekinte a Bristol környékéről való londoni érdekeltségű személyek tekintélyes mennyiségét és azt a tényt, hogy ma van a karácsonyi szabadság utolsó napja, ennek elég kicsi a valószínűsége.

Gwen már épp valami gorombaságot készült a fejéhez vágni, de aztán meggondolta magát és mérgesen lehuppant a férfivel szemközti ülésre, majd drámai mozdulatokkal előkereste az irodalomjegyzeteit.

 _,,Angol romantika; 18. század végén a klasszicizmus ellenhatásaként és azzal kölcsönhatásban; Anglia - iparosodás - figyelem a természetre irányul... Nincs a némethez hasonló egységes mozgalom... Bűnügyi irodalom létrejötte, detektívregény és -novella... Ált. jellemzők gótika iránti rajongás... adott világból való elvágyódás - távoli világok, személyek szerepeltetése... eszményítés, idealizálás... álom és valóság ellentmondásainak felfedése - ellentétek... illúzióvesztés, csalódás - spleen..."_

Még az első oldal feléig sem jutott, amikor három alak jelent meg a fülke előtt. Egy anyuka négyéves forma kislányával és egy még kisebb babával.

\- Nem kicsim, ez a mi fülkénk - nyitott be a mama -, de ha jó leszel, leszállás után kapsz fagyit - majd a kisebbik gyerekkel a karjában leült Gwen mellé.

\- Ülj szépen oda a bácsi mellé - a kislány megilletődött macskaszemekkel felnézett Mycroftra. Gwen halványan elmosolyodott. ,,Na te szegény, átérzem, hidd el." De hamar lefagyott az arcáról a mosoly, amikor a lány pityeregve az anyja térdére vetődött és szorosan átkarolta.

\- Mama én melletted akarok ülni! - sipította. Az asszony bocsánatkérően Gwen felé fordult, mire az magára erőltetett valami udvariassági mosoly-félét.

\- Nyugodtan foglaljanak helyet, majd én átülök.

Átcuccolt Mycroft mellé, aki úgy tűnt, egyáltalán nem foglalkozik a körülötte történő eseményekkel. Hát jó. Akkor térjünk vissza az angol romantikához...

\- Mama pisilnem kell!

\- De hát most voltál.

\- Akkor is kell! És mikor kapok fagyit?

\- Már mondtam, majd ha megérkeztünk.

Közben a baba keservesen felsírt, és az anyja ringatni kezdte. Nem, ebből nem lesz tanulás. Megadóan sóhajtott, és kibámult az ablakon. Az egyhangú tájat azonban csakhamar elunta, úgyhogy a mellette ülő férfit kezdte figyelni. Az fényes, fekete bőrcipőt és egyszerű, de elegáns szabású öltönyt viselt, vörös nyakkendővel és vörös selyem zsebkendővel, a mellényén ívelő aranylánc pedig zsebórára engedett következtetni. Te jó ég, ki hord manapság még zsebórát? Az arca egészen markáns volt a maga módján; magas homloka intelligenciát sugárzott, erős orra és érdekes ívű szája volt, ajkait összeszorította. Felvont szemöldökei és félárbocra ereszett pillái alól az újságot böngészte. Elegáns megjelenéséhez és kisugárzásához nem illet túlságosan egy ilyen, mint a Sun. Gwen észrevétlenül közelebb hajolt, hogy beleolvasson a lapba, és drága, finom kölni fagyos illata csapta meg. Rendkívűl fagyos...

Végül feladta a megfigyelősdit attól való félelmében, hogy az idegen észreveszi, bármennyire bele is van mélyedve az olvasásba. Visszatért a kilátás egyhangú szemléléséhez. Behavazott, kopasz fák, sötét dombok majd házak, városok rohantak el mellettük, míg vonatuk kitartóan zakatolt London felé...

Már nem tudta, mikor aludt el, de a szokatlan csendre ébredt és a hideg, bársonyos illatra, ami egyre inkább beivódott az érzékeibe. Egy pillanatra megijedt, de aztán rájött, hogy a vonaton van; a kis család már leszállt, csak a sötét öltönyös idegen ült mellette. A feje már majdnem rábillent a férfi vállára, és most elvörösödve húzódott el. Az azonban továbbra sem hederített rá, épp pötyögött valamit a mobilján, úgyhogy Gwen már készült előhalászni valami tanulnivalót a táskájából.

\- Maga figyelt engem.

\- Tessék? - a lány nem hitt a fülének.

\- Megfigyelt - nyugtázta egyszerűen az idegen.

\- Dehát aludtam!

\- Ne tettesse magát butábbnak a valósnál, kisasszony - a férfi most először nézett fel Gwenre, mióta a vonaton utaztak; szemöldökét féloldalt felvonta. A tekintete acélosan hideg és elemző volt, Gwen úgy érezte, a szemek benne kutatnak, kékes csillogásuk az utolsó porcikájáig áthatol rajta - mégis volt bennük valami más... a lány megborzongott.

\- Igen, figyeltem, és?

\- Csak kíváncsi voltam, hogy mire jutott.

Gwen nyelt egyet.

\- Hogy maga ijesztő.

A férfi elmosolyodott, és folytatta az SMS-írást.

\- Mégis hogy vette észre, amikor annyira olvasott?

\- Kérem.

A lány nem hagyta annyiban. Úgy csinált, mintha a kabátját szeretné levenni a csomagtartóról, és áthajolt a férfi felett, hogy beleolvashasson az üzenetbe. Ám az türelmesen lefordította a mobilját.

\- Ha meglátná, meg kéne hogy öljem.

\- Ha-ha. Újra rejtelmeskedik. Pedig az is megeshet, hogy nekem vannak olyan információim, amik magát érdekelnék.

\- Ó, azt erősen kétlem - újra az a tudatos félmosoly.

\- Tudja mit? - kérdezte egy kis idő elteltével Gwen. - Játsszunk kérdezz-feleleket. Minden megválaszolt kérdésért a másik is kérdezhet.

\- És ugyan mit akarhatnék én magától kérdezni? Amint belépett a fülkébe, már kiismertem.

\- Na persze.

A férfi unottan felsóhajtott.

\- Eredetileg jobbkezes, de balkézzel is megtanult írni, talán csak szórakozásból. Jól tanul az egyetemen, de nem viszi túlzásba a készülést; általában szeret divatosan öltözködni és sminkelni magát, most mégis szerényebbre kellett fognia, ami zavarja. A cipőjét pedig úgy köti, hogy először csinál két hurkot, és azokat csomózza össze. Ennek oka lehet érzelmi kötődés egy régi emlékhez vagy inkább személyhez, aki így tanította...

Mycroft ezt felháborítóan unott hangon adta elő; Gwen csak azért sem csodálkozott el.

\- Ezt nem is olyan nehéz megcsinálni, mint amilyennek tűnik, úgyhogy most én jövök. Ön valami nyomozó, ugye? Amikor a St. Bart's-ban találkoztunk, egy női holttestről beszéltek, meg hogy ki gyilkolhatta meg.

\- Könyvelő vagyok. Néha besegítek ugyan az öcsémnek egy-két ügyben, de ennyi az egész. Azért nem volt olyan rossz; lehettem volna nyomozó is, de jobb szeretem a kényelmes munkákat.

,,Más szóval lusta" - gondolta Gwen. A férfi azonban úgy tűnt, lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést, így sokáig egyikük sem szólalt meg. A lány újra a tájat kezdte nézni. Ez már Reading. Mindjárt Londonba érnek. Azért remélte, hogy Lucy nem éheztette halálra Ezredest, szegény macskájukat az eltelt két hét alatt.

\- Kérdezzen - Gwen először azt sem tudta, miről beszél a férfi, aztán elmosolyodott.

\- Ó, szóval mégis érdekli a kérdezz-felelek?

\- Igen. Most én...

\- Nem, ez még nem a kérdésem volt!

\- ...én jövök. Van kedvenc zeneszerzője?

\- Igen, Schumannt szeretem. Honnan tudott... honnan tudott olyan sokmindent leolvasni rólam?

\- Ez meglehetősen egyszerű. A felváltott kézhasználatra az irodalomfüzetének írásképéből következtettem. Amikor ráért, balkézzel írt és meglehetősen szépen, de a betűi egy kissé rendezetlenek és balra húznak. Amikor sietnie kellett a jegyzeteléssel, jobbkézre váltott és a sorok gördülékenyen jobbra dőlnek. Jó tanuló, mert rendezetten, odafigyeléssel készíti a jegyzeteit, jól csoportosítva, és vigyáz a könyveire. Mégis félvállról veszi, mert néha lapszéli rajzolgatással tölti az unalmas tanórákat, és főleg mert most, az utolsó pillanatban futja át az anyagot - semleges, selymes hangján tovább folytatta. - Jelenleg úgy tűnik, a farmer-pullóver összeállításban kényelmetlenül érzi magát, mint aki több eleganciához szokott. Feltételezem, mostani egyszerűségével vidéken élő családja szokásainak és elvárásainak próbált eleget tenni. Érdekes... talán úgy érzi, kénytelen megfelelni nekik? És végül a cipőfűző: nos, ez elég egyértelmű, a masnik állásából ítélve.

Gwen elismerően, és talán kissé megnyugodva hümmögött. Így már valóban egyszerűnek tűnik. Mycroft megengedett magának egy enyhe félmosolyt.

\- Nem rossz, tényleg. És mi a kérdés?

\- Valamelyik nap, amikor ráér, London melyik éttermében vacsorázna velem szívesen?

Gwen egy kicsit meghökkent.

\- Ön most randit kér? És ez, ez játékon kívüli kérdés - tette hozzá sietve.

\- Olyanra sajnos nem áll módomban válaszolni.

A vonat végállomásához érkezett, kerekei csikorogva álltak meg a London Paddington öreg sínein. Az utasok leszálláshoz készülődtek, és Mycroft is venni kezdte a kabátját.

\- És ugyan miért mennék el Önnel vacsorázni? Nehogy azt higgye hogy Ön egy cseppet is... érdekel engem.

\- Sajnálom, már elárulta önmagát - a lány értetlen arckifejezésére hozzátette: - Miután az édesanya leszállt a gyermekeivel, Ön nem ült át a szemközti ülésre. Ott maradt mellettem, utána pedig még kérdésekkel zaklatott.

\- Hát ez azért elég gyenge érv.

\- Köszönöm a játékot - az idegen biccentett, és kilépett az ajtón. Gwen megbánta az előbbi kirohanását, és utána kiáltott:

\- Várjon, még a nevét se tudom!

\- Már megadtam - a férfi elmosolyodott, és az ajtó becsukódott mögötte.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Az eső egyre csak esett, áttetsző fátyolba vonva London szürke utcáit. A felhők lassan, de biztosan körbevonták és magukba falták a nemrég felkelő ezüstös holdat, a csillagok pedig már korábban feladták; fény csak a messziről vilódzó színes reklámfelületekről érkezett, és az elsuhanó autók reflektoraiból.

Gwen a buszmegállóban állt és szitkozódott. Vékony, átázott zöld kabátját szorosan összevonta magán, a haja vizesen tapadt meztelen nyakához, és az eső becsurgott a felsője alá. Már vagy húsz perce várakozott így a buszra, ami csak nem akart megérkezni. Általában pedig nem szokott ennyit késni. Furcsa. Egyáltalán miért nincs egy fedett váró ebben a rohadt buszmegállóban?

Az eső mégjobban rákezdett, és ő érezte, ahogy a cipője kellemesen átitatódik egy hideg pocsolyában. Mindegy, rossz minőségű, ócska egy darab... _Több eleganciához szokott._ A férfi a vonatról. Mycroft Holmes. A névjegykártyáját Gwen táskájában hagyta, az egyik könyv lapjai közé csúsztatva, bár fogalma sincs róla, mikor és hogyan. Amikor aludt, a táska az ölében volt és szorosan átkarolta. Meg kell hagyni, elég merész... Azóta sem kereste meg.

Előkotorta a kabátzsebéből a kártyát, és a fény felé fordította. Néhány csepp eső után azonban a festék kezdett elmosódni, így inkább elrakta.

Várt, várt, toporogni kezdett.

\- Gyerünk, mi lesz már? Állítólag pontos vagy - lehunyta a szemét, és arcát az ég felé emelte. Hagyta, hadd folyjon le rajta a víz. Égette a hideg, felperzselte a bőrét, ahogy végigfolyt a nyakán, le a gerincén. Mycroft Holmes illatára emlékeztetett, az volt ilyen fagyott, keserves sóvárgást csepegtetett belé, mintha még most is érezné...

Egyszercsak elállt az eső... vagyis körülötte még mindig esett. Egy nagy, fekete ernyőt pillantott meg a feje fölött, ami egy karban folytatódott, a kar pedig egy grafitszürke öltönyös férfiben, aki mögötte állt és elgondolkodva nézte őt. Nem fogok nagy meglepetést okozni, ha elárulom, Mycroft Holmes volt az.

\- Megengedi, hogy hazavigyem? A kocsim itt parkol a közelben, és úgy látszik, a busza ma már nemigen szándékozik ideérni.

Ez már túl sok véletlen. A lány elmosolyodott, meglepetését kifejezendő megcsóválta a fejét, és szótlanul a férfibe karolt. Együtt elindultak a parkoló felé.

\- Hogy talált meg?

\- Megadtam az elérhetőségeim, és Ön nem keresett fel.

\- Mert ez úgy működik, hogy a lány adja meg a címét, és a férfi keresi meg őt.

\- Nos, itt vagyok.

Egy fekete Bugattihoz értek.

\- Hűha, ilyen jól fizet a könyvelői munka vagy sikkasztott?

\- Ilyen jól fizet - a férfi kinyitotta az ajtót Gwennek, majd ő is beszállt.

\- Hol lakik? - Mycroft pontosan tudta, hol alakik Gwen; miután a lány megadta a címét, nagy nehezen harmadszorra sikerült beindítania a motort, majd kis híjján összetörte a mellettük parkoló kék Skoda oldalát.

\- Nem túl gyakran veszi kézbe a kormányt, igaz? - a lány érezhetően jól mulatott ezen.

\- Nem, nem igazán - attól függ, melyik kormányról beszélünk, tette hozzá magában.

Gwen kifejezéstelen tekintettel bámult ki az ablakon, a ruhájából csöpögött a víz. Kicsit bűnösnek is érezte magát, amiért összevizez és a cipőjével besároz egy ilyen szép, tiszta autót. Olyan, mintha vadi új lenne.

Mycroft erőteljesen a vezetésre koncentrált, ugyanis körülbelül nyolc éve ült utoljára volánnál. A tekintetét megpróbálta az úton tartani és a műszerfalat figyelni. Néha oldalra pillantott. Ott ült mellette a lány akiről mindent tudott és aki nem tudott róla semmit, ez az egész szituáció olyan szürreálisnak tűnt és távolinak, hogy néha bele kellett gondolnia, hogy vajon tényleg vele történik-e mindez.

A Wharton Street viszont nem volt távoli, és ezt kicsit mindketten csalódottan fogadták.

\- Köszönöm a fuvart.

\- Eljön velem vacsorázni valamelyik nap?

Kerülőválaszt kell adnia.

\- Ha Ön nem terem elő a semmiből egészen véletlenül, talán még mindig ott áznék a buszra várva.

A busz váratlan késésében elég nagy szerepe volt Mycroft befolyásának. Hiába, nem árt, ha az ember néha tesz egy-két szívességet a közlekedésügyi miniszternek... Azt viszont már nem ő rendezte el, hogy Gwen lakótársa ne legyen otthon.

\- ,,Szevasz csajszi! - olvasta fel a kapun hagyott cédulát a lány. - Lementem Brightonba a haverokkal, de nem vetted fel a telefont. Remélem van nálad kulcs! Jöttömre öt nap múlva számíts, pirkadatkor, kelet felől. Lucy." Ó, szuper vagy Lucy, tényleg! Lenne nálam kulcs, ha nem te nyúlnád le állandóan az enyémet - kérlelő tekintettel Mycrofthoz fordult. - Öhm, tudom ez most hülyén fog hangzani, de nincs hol aludnom, szóval nem tudna befogadni egy éjszakára? Ígérem, nem leszek útban, és csak egy éjszakáról lenne szó.

\- A szobatársa nem azt írta, hogy öt nap múlva jön?

\- Az a Gyűrűk Urából van - Mycroft összeráncolta a szemöldökét. - Az egy fantasy. Gandalf, hobbitok? - Mycroft egyre értetlenebbül nézett. - Mindegy, hagyjuk. Egyéjszakás partira ment, és ha elég másnaposan is, de holnapra itthon lesz.

Mycroft Holmes, a könyvelő a Mayfairen lakott, egy elég tágas, kényelmes kétszobás lakásban, ami csak néhány utcányira esett Mycroft Holmes, az angol kormány és titkosrendőrség metaforájának Pall Mall utcai lakosztályától. Nem tudta megállni, hogy ne olyan lakást válasszon, ahol ugyancsak van kandalló. A lakás falai viktoriánus mintákkal díszített, sötét kárpittal voltak bevonva, a csillár is ezerévesnek tűnt a maga túldíszítettségével, és mindez, a szobák poros, sok-sok év emlékeitől terhelt hangulata szöges ellentétben állt egyes bútordarabok újszerűségével. Volt benne valami ellentmondásos.

Gwen a tűz előtt melegedett egy fekete műbőr kanapé szélén, Mycroft egyik ingében, átázott ruhái kiteregetve száradtak mellette. A ,,könyvelő" két borospohárral a kezében épp most tért vissza a konyhából. Az egyiket a lánynak nyújtotta, majd leült mellé. Megfigyelte, hogy a haj ilyentén feltűzésével láthatóvá válik a lány vékony, fehér nyaka és kerek vállának egy része, amiről lecsúszott a túlméretezett ing. Meg kéne igazítani. Hirtelen nagyon melege lett, biztosan a tűztől, de mintha ez a hő a lányból jönne. Felvetette és kielemezte magában az esetleges szexuális vonzódás lehetőségét, az ennek és a további mélyebb relációnak a hatását egy érzelmi kompromittáltság kialakulásának valószínűségére, valamint következményeit a munkájához való hozzáállására, annak kényes természetéből adódó nehézségei függvényében, és végül arra jutott, hogy nem hajol oda a lány finom nyakához sóvár csókot lehelve a forró bőrre. Megmaradt az esztétikum objektív szemlélésénél, és figyelte, ahogy a lány megborzong, és libabőrös lesz. Mycroft nyugodtan és unott arccal felállt a kanapéról, hozott egy takarót és Gwen hátára terítette, vigyázva, nehogy a lány bőréhez érjen. Biztosan perzsel, mint a tűz. A lány felnézett, sötétkék szemeiben meglepettség csillant.

\- Köszönöm.

\- Kérem - Mycroft hangja hideg, udvarias és elérhetetlenül távoli volt. Egy jégverem. Van-e valaki a jégverem alján?

\- Gyakran csinálja ezt, hogy hölgyeket ment meg az esőből és felhozza őket a lakására?

\- Ha jól emlékszem, nem én hoztam fel magát, hanem Ön döntött úgy, hogy nálam alszik.

\- Hát, ebből legalább biztosra veheti, hogy nem vagyok vámpír, különben be kellett volna hívnia.

\- Igazán megnyugtató.

\- Mit szokott csinálni a szabadidejében? Valahogy nem tudom elképzelni, amint a haverokkal klubokba jár, iszik meg táncol, szóval érti...

\- Általában dolgozom. De ha tudni akarja, van ,,klubom".

\- Valóban?

\- A Diogenes Club.

\- Sosem hallottam róla. És ott mindenki hordóba bújik, vagy a cinizmusukra ilyen büszkék?

Mycroft megmosolyogta Gwen gyenge kardcsörtetéseit.

\- A cinizmusunkra? Úgy gondolja, merő cinizmus a viselkedésem?

\- Hát, gondolom, mert mindig ilyen közönyös, és rám is olyan flegmán néz...

\- Ó, ezt ne vegye magára.

\- Szóval mindenkivel ilyen... hideg?

\- Ez nem hidegség kérdése. Egyszerűen felesleges, nem éri meg érezni bármit is - mert előbb-utóbb fájni fog, tette hozzá magában.

\- Szeretné, hogy bebizonyítsam, mennyire megéri? - választ sem várva Gwen a férfihez hajolt, hogy megcsókolja. Ám az, egy elnéző mosoly kíséretében, a rózsaszín ajkakra illesztette hosszú mutatóujját. Gwen úgy rogyott vissza a kanapéra, mint akit egy vödör jeges vízzel nyakonborítottak.

Hibázott. Többé nem fordulhat elő.

\- Azt hiszem, Ms Thompson, mára elég volt a kalandokból. Tegyük el magunkat holnapra.

,,Tegyük el magunkat holnapra." Senki nem beszél így! Miféle ócska szöveg ez?

Gwen némán, puffogva bevonult a vendégszobába és magára zárta az ajtót. Mycroft egy darabig csendesen ült a tűz előtt. A poharát nézte, körbe-körbe lögybölte benne a maradék italt, míg az örvénnyé változott, hatalmas, zúgó, fekete Maelstörmmé, és elnyelte a szobát, a lakást, magába süllyesztette egész Londont, az összes kivilágított utcájával és drága épületeivel meg piszkos sikátoraival.

Amikor lefekvéshez készülődött és elhaladt Gwen szobája előtt, megállt egy pillanatra az ajtónál, közel hajolva, arca szinte a fát súrolta. Szabályosan lélegzik. Már biztos alszik.

Gwen, az ajtó belső oldalához dőlve, révetegen hallgatta a férfi halk lépteinek egyre távolodó zaját.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

\- Csodálkozom, hogy eljött a vacsorára. Azt hittem, ott, múltkor megfelelően elbátortalanítottam.

\- Maga bolond. Kötelességem felügyelni, hátha rosszabra fordul az állapota. Minek hívott egyáltalán meg, ha nem akar velem találkozni?

\- Ki mondta, hogy nem akarok? - a férfi elmosolyodott. - Élvezem a társaságát, a tehetetlen harciaskodását, és ahogy megpróbál erősnek tűnni.

Gwen közelebb hajolt.

\- Miből gondolja, hogy nem vagyok az?

A társalgást a pincér szakította félbe. Gwennek Mycroft segített a rendelésben, mivel az étlapról csupa francia, olasz és más, felismerhetetlen eredetű nevek néztek vissza rá.

Egy rendkívűl előkelő, elegáns, többcsillagos étteremben voltak, a háttérből halk zene szólt (jól hallotta az imént, hogy Schumann?), a tér csak úgy vibrált és sziporkázott a kristálypoharakról, ezüst evőeszközökről, óriás csillárokról és a nők drága ékszereiről visszacsillanó fénytől, a kifogástalan öltözékű, udvarias pincérek némán suhanva szolgálták ki a vendégeket, a nők ruhakölteményekben illegtek, a férfiak közül pedig biztosan kinézték volna azt, akin nincs nyakkendő. Bizony nyomasztó is tud lenni egy ilyen hely, ha az ember nem jártas hasonló körökben.

Mycroft elegáns volt és tökéletes, mint mindig. Gwen egy visszafogott, de gyönyörű fekete selyem kisestélyiben feszengett, amit tőle kapott. A férfi tulajdonképpen ezzel hívta meg őt a randira. A lány először hallani sem akart róla, hogy felvegye, vagy hogy egyáltalán elfogadja, de Mycroft szerint másféle öltözékben be sem engedték volna őt az étterembe.

Gwen még egyszer körbenézett, és megcsóválta a fejét. Mycroft elkapta a tekintetét.

\- Legközelebb Ön választhatja meg, hová megyünk.

Hm, szóval számít legközelebbre.

\- Vigyázzon, mert a szaván fogom, és csakhamar egy olcsó kínaiban találhatja magát. Még mindig nem tudom feldolgozni, milyen munkahelyen értékelhetik túl _ennyire_ a könyvelőket. Vagy tényleg sikkasztott? Még elmondhatja, ismerek egy embert aki bármit el tud intézni...

\- Azért becsülnek meg, mert hozzáértően végzem a munkám.

\- Egyszer majd megnézhetem a munkahelyét?

\- Nem hiszem, hogy látni akarná, semmi érdekes nincs benne. Ugyanolyan, mint minden más iroda: ízléstelen asztalok, kényelmetlen székek, számítógépzúgás és kávéillat émelyedésig. És unalom - valóban, most jut eszébe, el ne felejtse holnap felhívni az izraeli külügyminisztert a nukleáris fegyverkezéssel kapcsolatban.

\- Ha ennyire nem szereti, miért dolgozik ott?

\- Mert ott van rám szükség, ehhez értek és mert jól megfizetnek - kielégítő fizetség már a tény, hogy a világ kormányainak nagy részébe belelát és a legtöbbe bele is szólhat. - De beszéljünk most magáról. Mihez akar kezdeni az egyetem után?

\- A tanári pályán gondolkoztam.

\- Nem ajánlom. Az oktatásügybe fektetett támogatások a kormány részéről jelentősen meg fognak csappanni az elkövetkezendő tíz-tizenöt évben, ami pedig a külföldi programokat illeti, ott sem várható túl nagy áttörés.

\- Ezt meg honnan veszi?

\- Olvastam.

\- Hol, a Sunban?

Mycroft egy gyilkos pillantást lövellt felé.

Közben visszatért a pincér, és lerakta eléjük a művész esztétikussággal elrendezett ételeket. Mycroft sőregfilét rendelt franciasalátával, Gwen pedig jobbnak látta, ha ugyanazt kéri.

\- És mi újság a Diogenes Clubban? - kérdezett két falat között. - Egyszer szívesen benéznék oda, megismerkedni a barátaival...

Mycroft higgadtan elnevetette magát. (Ilyet is csak ő tud - gondolta Gwen -, higgadtan elnevetni magát.)

\- Attól tartok, ez nem az a fajta csevegős-barátkozós klub, amire Ön gondol. Mondhatjuk egyfajta... társaság nélküli társaságnak.

\- Szóval emberi társaságba beilleszkedni nem tudók gyülekezete. Úriemberek egylete.

\- Nekem nincs szükségem az emberek társaságára. Fárasztóak.

\- Ha így lenne, nem hívott volna el vacsorázni.

\- Csak meg akartam osztani valakivel a gondolataimat, és az mégsem járja, hogy egy emberi koponyához beszéljek, mint ahogy a drágalátos öcsém tette régebben - mióta azonban Sherlocknak ott volt John, Mycroft már valahogy nem érezte úgy, mintha a magánya jogos és öröklődő családi átok lenne, amit büszkén kell viselni. Talán tényleg magányos? A bizonytalanság csak egy pillanatra ült ki az arcára, majd újra megkeményítette a vonásait. De Gwen észrevette, megfogta a kezét és lágyan megszorította. A férfi nem húzódott el, de nem is viszonozta az érintést. Hatalmas önuralommal szoborrá merevedve, hidegen ült.

\- Az emberek folyamatosan aggódnak másokért, a szeretetükért küzdenek, és azzal nyugtatják magukat, hogy ez erény, pedig csak a gyengeségüket palástolják.

\- Nem lehet, hogy csak azért gondolja így, mert Önnek soha nem jutott ki a törődésből?

\- Törődöm az öcsémmel. Minden más érzelem számomra... érdektelen - szinte undorral ejtette ki az utolsó szavakat.

\- Ne mondjon ilyeneket, nem látja, hogy szeretni próbálom?

Mycroft hidegen elmosolyodott.

\- Elkoptatott séma.

\- Maga tényleg egy jeges szörnyeteg - nem emelte fel a hangját, csak mintha egy egyszerű megállapítást közölt volna. Rá se nézett a férfire, felállt, és kisietett az étteremből.

Mycroft jeges-mozdulatlanul ült.

Csak két pillanatig tartott, és a lány után sietett. Az esti, csípős szél hidegen kapott a kabátjába, ahogy kilépett a sötét utcára.


End file.
